KeoGeen:Sinful Crown Of The King
by TarisKenTheKing
Summary: Following the fourth reincarnation time line of the Keogeen ter 12 billion years,King Lumia was finally awoken,but lost his memory and powers once again to also be followed by taking up the name Ken Sin V Lumius once n was 16YR and was accidentally thrown into a battle as he joined the LostNames. Recommended audience:Mature Copyrighted to TarisKenTheKing
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Date:8-23/2047

Time:11.37AM

The sky was still dim with light as a boy stood on top of the roof of the apartments he lived pulled out his portable and began to swipe through his holographic the portable he pulled out a 3D Scale hologram map of a city with different labels on it showing what each region is brown haired boy return the holograms back into his portable by shutting it Teen placed his elbow on the roof handrail as his head rested on his Teen on the roof was named Ken Sin V height was 5,7 and was 16 years was known as the school's failure because he didn't remember his past life at eye Color was Dark best friend was Haru,the cool popular kid that is strong and protects his would normally come to Ken's house and walk to school together with his other was a Very serious guy that is pretty on the other hand was weak,fragile,And couldn't do was never the Best,but always is pretty Smart because of his used to be Parents who abandoned parents were scientists and also a teacher for loves listening to music since he always listens to something to use up free time or just studying.

The Teen leaned a bit in as he bent his leg as well when he looked down to see what's happening and kept thinking.'Is this world broken?It's just so wrong that people fight and 's not the world that's the Power that we posses that destroys the world.I'm nothing more than an innocent bystander that can't do anything or change is no war,but battles just to settle things.I I Change this World?'Ken's thoughts ended as pairs of footsteps walked up the stairs that leaded to him.

A Boy with Black hair walked up and smiled."I knew I would find you get going."Ken just smiled back at him and walked along side him."Hey,Haruto?Do you think this world can change in a good way?"Haru stops and looked back at him to only give a smile and closed eyes."Well...Depends on how you look at it and how you change it,Mr Sin."

The 2 friends just walked silently to school like there daily ordinary bystanders who have no meaning at all.

 ** _Chapter 1:Genesis coming soon..._**


	2. Chapter 1:Genesis

_**Genesis**_

Date:8-23/2047

Time:1.43PM

The school was very loud like the city friends sat together while one had a chair in front of the other's were studying because they felt the need to get it done due to how much time they have between going home,cooking,eating,taking a bath and boy who was reading and writing on his portable was a brown haired ,you guessed it!It was Ken and Haruto working on a project they had.'This sucks so only started like 6 days ago and we have a dang club we got the same clubs as last year.I can't believe Haruto hasn't stopped for a am I saying?He is Haruto the great commanding organizer he did once tell me that he is a ADemon high commanding planner.'Ken's mind was still in deep thought until something hit his forehead.

"Ow!"Haruto gave him a calm look on his face after he flicked the brown haired boy's forehead."Were you even listening?Oh are close to resuming class soon,but the project is about 72% complete anyways so yea."The black haired teen's voice became a bit annoyed while the boy in front of him planted his head down on the table while folding his arms as a cushion for his many voices approach them and Ken knew what the hell is gonna happen."Haruto!Wanna come with us and play after school?"Yup!Haruto's little love group that always followed him around and asked him out serval times since school started and even last just gave a deep sigh and stood brown haired boy walked out the classroom with his little school bag like sighed as well,with the brown haired teen noticing what that sigh meant after he walked out.'God Damn can't these girl's leave me the hell alone.'Ken started to laugh quietly as he started to go down the walked right down the hall and went up another long teen finally made it to that class room that looked pretty highschool was always clean,fancy,and others unless your talking about the 2 abandoned liked his school quite a bit,but hates his gym class because he couldn't use looked down on him just because he couldn't awaken it or even remember anything from his past brown haired boy never cared as he enjoyed his daily life that felt easy to go through.

Time:5.44PM

School finally ended while the train station started to get brown haired boy stood beside the door of the train as he stood there reading away while listening to his little portable shifted into its web search mode and showed the caught the brown haired boy's attention.'This ,The is very beautiful and her look is pink hair with light pink gold eyes and her pure am I even thinking this?Well I better get home to sleep for tomm-'Bam goes to the pat on the turned around to find 2 girls standing with a smile and eyes girl who smacked Ken's back was Isa or Issy and the one just standing around was had platinum blue hair that goes down to her eyes were purplish blue with her height being 5, Issy,she had dark blonde hair that is a little above her eyes were green with her height also being 5,3.

"Hey!What was that for?Its kind of hurt..."Ken said rubbing his girls just sighed and kind of laughed in a way that Ken couldn't understand."Don't be like a little 't you happy to see us?"Issy tried to say without smacking him Ken's eyes,she was pure evil like the just smiled and laughed while looking brown haired boy just returned into his hesitate mode as he looked out the made him widen his eyes,but couldn't really do train started to stop that ended up in a instant break at a train's doors opened as what stood outside scared Ken a bit.A whole group of men and 1 woman could be noticed by her wore masks that covered there whole head with a light suit that they brown haired boy started to panic,but didn't know what to men outside had there KeoGeen Guns out and was ready to people on the train couldn't pull out there KeoGeen as it would take time.(I will explain the KeoGeen thing at the end of the chapter if you hadn't read my other book)

"Everyone on this train!Do not fear us as there is someone on this train we need to find and take with us!"They all said in unison except for the girl who looked completely bored until she noticed the trio of friends at the started to shake in fear as he somehow acted without brown haired boy just straight up ran out and charged for one of the soldier looking people."Ken!"Snow and Issy tried to grab onto him,but he was to quick and escaped there he rushed out,the people in the train said something's like "Woah!What the hell is he doing" and "Is He Crazy!Wait that's Ken!He can't Regenerate!"Since Ken didn't awaken his powers,he couldn't regenerate or even manipulate seemed to be slow as the running boy had a lot of thoughts in that time period.'What am I think?Am I going to die?Will my death even have a reason or purpose?No!I'm not going to die today!I'm not going to die without changing the world!I want to be known as someone Special,someone who will not forgotten by time!'

Time resumed once again as gunfire was on the train covered there eyes while a scream could be all opened there eyes to see something different from what they of the soldiers were on the ground bleeding real badly as they noticed that the man's Gun was broken in was in aw to see that the boy was being shielded in one of the soldier like people's was the only female member while she had her back facing the train and while the brown haired boy didn't understand what was going he was being shielded by her,he got a familiar scent from remembered this scent from that one time with his friends.

"Wait!What are you doing h-"Ken tried to speak as the girl straight up used her helmet on her head to smash into his forehead hard enough to knock him the soldiers pointed there guns at the female member to only be hit with a large wave of dagger like blades that didn't look normal,but was small and somehow threw enough of those daggers to get all the men members in 2 female then grabbed the back collar of the knocked out boy's shirt and quickly dragged him off into the city that looked like a pretty painful threw down her helmet to reveal her crimson like hair while running that caused the 2 girls to chase her for some

reason.

-KG-

Time:9.42PM

It was calming at the same time loud as rain could be heard were swarming the sky with the sound from the propellers being loud and annoying to the ones rain kinda covered for the could be heard in a large project base that had its own island and could only be reached by boat or any over water base was pretty big as it would feel like a large castle just more advance with it being powered by project base was actually connected to the land around it by a large bridge for special transport civilians trying to sleep that was around the area had a hard bases like these were in like the middle of a city or town since that's a good spot to gather from the explosions were cooled off by the rain that caused even more smoke to rise.A small apartment was close with every light turned off in each room except for one room that had a dim light source that could be seen from outside the was 3 girls with a small lamp,meaning that the power was lamp was on the table with the girls sitting around of the girls were on there portable with the other one with crimson colored hair planning something on a sheet of the back room lies the one and only idiot, one who ran out and would've died if it wasn't that one of the members were his of the girls went to the back room to wake him up,but in a more painful way.

"Wake up!"Snow yelled while she jumped up into the air and stomp on top of the brown haired teen's stomach causing him to sit up while screaming."AHH!WHA-"And bam to the crimson haired teen smashed a metal pan onto the innocent teen's face causing him to fall back down."And that's for making me fail the mission and makes me seem like a enemy to the military!"That was the last words Ken heard before getting knocked out was the name of the crimson haired is 15 years old,has green eyes,crimson hair,and one of the secret project was a she mad at Ken for ruining her career?Hell yes is the answer to will even go as far as crippling him and blinding be was a idiot for doing that.

Time:10.37PM

Ken felt like he was flying as he was in his own realm in his opened his eyes to see the sun with clouds all around him."Well fuck!I died?Oh well I guess I finally have peace at last by metal pan is probably the stupidest death in the history."His mind finally went into the state of peace as he closed his brown haired teen opened his eyes again to find himself back in that room."Wait,what?So i'm not dead?"Ken felt so stupid as everyone looked at him and started to stuck both his index fingers into his ear and got up."Hahaha!Are you ok?"The platinum blue haired girl laughed while the 16 year old teen gives her a sinister brown haired boy avoided her question and walked right up to the crimson haired girl,Nicole."So...Mind explaining why you were with them?"was basically the last thing he said before getting a long talk.

37 minutes later...

"So basically there was someone on the train that was a part of a unknown organization called the LostNames?I thought the LostNames was the name of a guild in the legend of The Eternal Tower."Nicole looked away at that reply from Ken for some reason and didn't know why she didn't talk after face showed sadness when he mentioned the so called legend."What's wrong?"The crimson haired girl gave him a serious look while narrowing eyes with innocent little face the man was showing kinda faded away into something more like a worried look."Well you se-"The conversation quickly ended as a very large explosion was of them pulled out there weapon formers from there chest stigmas,except for the weak civilian formed there weapons and was ready to do only looked with confusion as they all ran outside."Wait!"He reached out for them before the door slam shut,but he didn't make it in time.A beep was heard from his school bag and went over to open portable received a message from someone so it was glowing a color of green on where he had to slide out the checked his message as it was from Haruto and it read'Im sorry to call you out on this time,but it's something to my apartment are you okay?I saw you get dragged away by that weird soldier.'A map opened up on his portable that showed the location he was at and where his dorm brown haired teen started to look serious as grabbed his green jacked and placed the hood over his hood pushed his hair down and covered his left eye so it was kind of hard to got everything and kept his potable out for a map while he opened the door and walked outside.'I he have anything to do with this and is he the person that was supposed to be captured?'Ken closed his eyes and opened them to show his now bright red began to run down the stairs as he finally reached the brown haired teen looked down at his portable's hologram map and readied himself to run 2 miles.

Time:11.58PM

Ken ran up the stairs as he felt super tired since he was breathing real boy finally made it to the black haired boy's dorm door as he opened it while putting away his he opened the door,he was met with something very bullets came right at him causing him to fly back with the bullets piercing his left first bullet hit his left shoulder as the second bullet came in the same spot causing both bullets to go all the way through his left shoulder,leaving a hole."AHHH!"He looked into the room to see a woman holding a gun with other people sitting recognized the girl,but couldn't believe it was really felt so slow in that little time period as his eyes moved to her left to see Haruto cleaning something,but the black haired boy soon noticed the brown haired teen after the gun shots were fired."Ken!"He dropped what he was cleaning and pushed the platinum pink haired girl aside to grab Ken before he flipped off the edge of the little dorm hallway safety teen almost reached the falling boy,but he fell unconscious due to the pain so he flipped off the edge since he couldn't control his reached out his left hand as chronos came off his arm as it wrapped itself around the falling boys right began to pull up the boy as it felt scary to worried look turned into anger as he looked back at the girl who shot Ken without warning."You stupid bitch!Why the hell would you shoot him without giving him a warning when he came in!Even if he was a enemy you should never just randomly shoot who ever walks in!"Haruto's anger kept rising as the girl began to look sad.

12 minutes later...

A sharp pain hit Ken when he was still unconscious and that felt like hell to eyes slowly opened as his left shoulder started hurts more than when it was shot."Ow!What the hell..."He looked to his right to find Haruto sitting on the second couch close to him with his other looked more to the right to find a girl crying in tears right beside his kind of scared him to find someone crying right beside his hopped right up,but was hit right back with a sharp pain to his left shoulder."Damn!What the hell happened earlier?!Also can you please stop crying,please?"Ken tried make the girl stop crying as he rubbed her head.'What the hell am I doing!'His face then turned reddish since he knows who this girl looked at Ken in a 'I'm sorry' way."I apologize for what she did."Ken just gave him a look of 'it's ok' before he stood up and felt something in both his eyes so he rubbed crying girl looked up and looked at the boy with bandages covering his now injured dark brown haired boy looked over at the girl who just stood up as she noticed something that made her cover her mouth while tears started to form in her right eye."Are you Alright?!Why are you crying?!Please don't cry!"Ken started to worry so he began to did whatever he could so the first thing he did was hug course hugs never work so he did what a person would do to a them really was the stupidest and best idea Ken had so he gave up and walked over to and the others didn't know what the hell was going on,but they were surprised that she even name was Ai or she is better known as her idol name 'The Queen'.Her height was 5,5 that seemed perfect for how she looked.

12 minutes later...

After she stopped crying,she went and sat at a table so that no one can see her face"So...Why am I here?"Ken said in a serious tone for once as Haruto showed him what he was was a gun KeoGeen type 57,Mini HellReaper."So I was are involved with that so called LostNames organization or should i just say guild."Those words struck everyone in that room in a stood up and handed over the KeoGeen gun."I will explain come with us and we will fight together tonight or we both won't have a tomorrow."Ken didn't understand a thing so he just looked at him in confusion."What the hell do you mean?No tomorrow?"Haruto sighed and just picked up his KeoGeen that was a katana like black haired boy looked right into the confused teen's eyes and closed his eyes."There is something we need to get inside the project base and the thing we need to get is the Genomic Stigma helix will boost your genomic power by a hundredfold."Ken opened his eyes wide as a response to hearing the last part."No way!So your gonna use the power?For what reason?!"Haruto just walked away and gave some kind of hand sign to which everyone got up and walked with for some reason got angry and was about to rush and punch him,but before he could he felt a hand holding onto teenager looked back at her to see her shaking her left in which he knew to boy and girl started to walk out the door as well with Ken sinking in a thought.'I guess I will change the world if I try hard not like it's impossible.'Ken smiled to that though and looked up at Haruto."Hey, you for giving me a chance to change."Haruto just gave him a side smile and turned his head forward.

 ** _Chapter 2:The Power To Change coming soon..._**

(A/N)

This is to teach you about what KeoGeen's are and what telling this to you guys who haven't read Eternal Tower.

KeoGeen Lesson

KeoGeen is said like KEO-Gene

KeoGeen:A power that allows you to reach into your past life to manifest the power you possessed back would normally have more than one KeoGeen and not all of them are are for healing and even some are like a vacuum.

Genomic Energy:Better known as DNA Formats And Used as a Base For The Weapons From the weapon Be Used as Energy or Be used to Boost a Persons Be Used as a Weapon Creator,Showing Data on others,and Making in a Shape of A Flow that Has Smaller Flows with also shatter if hardened back into its original form.

ChronoGenes/Chronos:Is What Makes up a Person's Memory, Emotion, Personality And Like of Blue or also be used for other things like creating cloth,but it will take a lot of chronos to do.

Deformed Genomic Energy:Its a Wave like Ribbon of Metallic Energy that Can Cut Things If used as a Weapon.

Lifeline:A String like Object Very similar to Chronos,but Are a Person's Life And of Gold Or Purple or Both.

Seals/Energy Discs:Can Be used as Shields that Reflects everything Or it will normally Activate When a Stigma is activated and it will appear under your Energy And Chronos Come out of on the Person who uses these can determine how strong It ones give off more Energy And is harder to break as a people also have a certain name for it depending on your rank back then.

Stigmas:Are marks on your body representing where your power is stigmas are where you can pull out weapon formers that look like energy discs,But you can only pull it out with your stigma on your back has different stigmas so some people may have a back hand stigma on there left or right or even can only be located in 4 places;forehead,left backhand,right backhand,and chest.

Weapon be pulled out of your chest as 3 small discs,but when awoken it will become big and will appear in any of the 3 spots;Above,Behind,or under people will only have 1,but could have more depending on what you and Chronos could come out of these since they are what makes the one above you is called paradise,below is abyss,and the one behind you is the void.


End file.
